Admittance
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Flashbacks and sonny and chad admit their love! Suck at summaries. Channy!


Admittance

Sonny was walking down Condor Studios halls when she ran into something- or someone. It knocked her and the someone backwards. She fell with a thud.

"Watch it, Monroe!" The boy said. She knew that voice; Chad Dylan Cooper. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting on the ground in his usual _Mackenzie Falls_ outfit. He had his hand on his head like he hit it or something. He was staring at her. She thought it was just because she hasn't replied back yet. Little did she know that that's not the reason.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention, Cooper." She sneered. She had an admittance problem. Tawni has been trying to get her to admit that she loved Chad. It was like 20 questions or something.

*Flashback*

Tawni and Sonny were in the café eating ice cream.

"Okay, Sonny lets play a game." Tawni said, taking a lick from her ice cream. Sonny smiled and nodded. "I'm going to say a word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind- no pauses." Sonny nodded again. "Okay."

(Sonny **Bold**, Tawni _Italics_)

_"Ice cream"_

**"Chocolate"**

_"Pretty"_

**"Hair"**

_"Sparkly"_

**"Eye"**

_"Blue"_

**"Eyes"**

_"Hot"_

**"Ch- - -NO!"** Tawni huffed.

*End of Flashback*

"Whatever, Monroe, you know you did that on purpose 'cause you love me." Chad said with a smirk; same old Chad picking on Sonny. He got up and extended his hand to help Sonny up. She looked at it shocked, but smiled and let him help her up. He didn't let go of her hand and she felt strange 'cause she didn't want him to.

"You wish." Sonny said and smiled. He didn't say anything just looked at her. The truth was he did want her to love him, but he knew she didn't. She did love him just hasn't realized it yet. She was getting lost in his eyes. Ocean blue. She felt herself start to daydream.

Chad was looking at her wondering what's wrong as she started to move side to side like she was dancing to a song. He let go of her hand and gripped her shoulders. She was still looking into his eyes and he was looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He has admitted to Portlyn about his love for Sonny and she was way supportive. Portlyn is the only reason he is there with Sonny now.

*Flashback*

Chad is rushing around the Mackenzie Falls set looking for Portlyn. He spots her sitting by the window looking out.

"Portlyn!" Chad said and sat down next to her, "I need your advice on something." She looked at him and smiled.

"It's about Sonny isn't it?" Chad blushed and nodded. "Just tell her how you feel, Chad." He looked at her confused. She laughed. "Everyone knows how you feel about her except her." She put her hand on his arm and smiled encouragingly and whispered the three little words he was dying to hear. "Go get her," and with that he took off.

*End of Flashback*

Sonny still hadn't come too. She was thinking of the fake prom day when she sorta danced with Chad. The behind the scenes at _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_. And most importantly the Hottie E.M.T. Sketch. His words ringing in her ears "You know we're gonna be in love." She smiled as she remembers the fake date they went on and weird beard. She was jerk awake when she felt something against her lips. She didn't know who was kissing her but she hopped it was Chad. Her hands went into his hair and kissed back. From the moment her hands touched his hair she knew who it was. Chad. She smiled into the kiss.

Chad pulled away shortly after. They both looked at each other.

"Sonny, I-I love you. I have ever since I dumped egg salad on you. Your super funny, sweet, caring, confident, you're the only one I can't get mad at and you the only one that – that brings out the side of me I've hidden since I got to Hollywood up tee years ago. You've- - -" She kissed him again. He was shocked by getting cut off in the middle of the sentence, but yet he couldn't be more happy she cut him off. She pulled away.

"I love you, too, Chad." She smiled. She didn't realize Tawni was watching.

"Yes! She finally admitted it!" Tawni half-whispered and she ran down the hall to tell the others.


End file.
